1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface control technology of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a user interface of a portable terminal based on pattern recognition and analysis of a subject image captured by a camera, and to a portable terminal adapting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As communication technology and semiconductor technology have developed, portable terminals are being provided with communication functions, functions to provide information, game functions, etc., and are being used all over the world. Such portable terminals include portable telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, portable multimedia players (PMPs), digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receivers, etc.
Portable terminals have been developed to have various functions in addition to their communication functions. For example, portable terminals are now employing a camera function to take a photograph. However, the conventional portable terminals have only captured still images or moving images using a camera installed thereto.
The conventional portable terminal includes a navigation key, having four direction keys, which allows a user to search for a menu or file or to focus their cameras. Also, the navigation key may be used to scroll through an image or text when the image or text includes more information than can be shown on one screen. However, the conventional navigation key has disadvantages in that, since it allows movement in only the four directions of up/down/right/left, it is difficult to control a screen for movement in a certain direction.